


所谓魔法世界

by Wolvesion



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Fëanor, Fëanor Reborn, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 回到维林诺的二梅养着重生的狒狒一个甜甜的父？！子日常片段
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Maglor | Makalaurë
Kudos: 1





	所谓魔法世界

**Author's Note:**

> 少量HP crossover

“卡诺。”黑发的幼童爬上椅子，将几张写得密密麻麻的纸摊开，整整齐齐铺在桌子上。  
梅格洛尔抬起头，含笑的温柔目光对上另一双一本正经的灰眼睛。“父亲？”  
费诺自豪地指着占据了梅格洛尔整个书桌的纸张。“我把那些魔法分了类。”他忽然压低了声音，梅格洛尔不得不探头凑近他才能听清他快速而激动的话语。“它们不外乎三类，而且这三类有明显的时间区间。第一类，也就是最早期的魔法是改变自然的魔法，这类魔法操纵风雨水火，让自然听从施法者的号令；第三类则是最晚出现的魔法，它们不能改变自然，却带着明显的世俗和功利心，变形、防御、进攻，让施法者的生活更加便利。而在中间漫长的时期，魔法则是这两种的混合物：它们在一定程度上改变自然，却更加目标明确，对事物的改变也规模更小。许多次生子认为，我们拥有最古老也最强大的第一类魔法。”  
梅格洛尔静静听他说完，忍不住笑出了声。“那些只是次生子的文学作品罢了，父亲，您又何必……”说着，托着腮摇了摇头。  
费诺狠狠地瞪着公然忤逆自己的次子。“我们确实可以在一定程度上操纵自然，做出许多次生子想也不敢想的事情不是吗？我在研究这三种魔法战之间的区别、联系和演变过程，说不定有一天，我也可以配制出一副让人一天都好运气的……那叫什么……福灵剂。”  
梅格洛尔起身搂过费诺柔软的小身子，让他坐在自己腿上。费诺却毫不退缩地面对着梅格洛尔，带着幼童特有的水嫩的眼睛严肃地望着他。  
“那恐怕您要大失所望了——那些故事只是次生子的臆想而已。”  
“臆想也并非凭空产生，而是基于他们对世界的模型的归纳和总结得出一套规律后对未知做出的合情合理的假设。当我们面对未知的事物，便忍不住用熟悉的事物去类比他，所以所谓去创造，也不过是循着既有的模板往想要的结果上改进。这是凡是能够独立思考的生命都不免陷入的窠臼，即使是魔苟斯那样自称智慧强大的邪神也不能免俗，座狼不过是体型巨大、长着长的过分的獠牙的野狼；火龙不过是皮糙肉厚、能飞又能喷火的巨型蜥蜴；而半兽人和强兽人，更不过是堕落和被摧残至面目可憎的精灵。”费诺一字一句认真地说，手指却忍不住牵了一缕梅格洛尔垂在胸前的长发卷在手指上，捏紧又松开，让光滑的头发弹开，再不厌其烦地重新缠上。  
梅格洛尔慢慢敛起了笑容中的游戏神态，定定看着费诺。“您可是觉得，是意志引导了部分物质的发展？”  
费诺想了想。“不完全是。我只是想说，意识对感官接收到的信息进行了非常私人的加工，这形成了我们每个人独特而又有一部分共同的现实模型，然后我们的意识再自作主张地寻找自认为正确的规律，而这规律又将反馈到我们的行为上，臆想也好，行动也好，其本质不过是意识对信息的加工和反馈。这个过程在每个个体中无限次的重复交互，最终形成了我们称之为现实的模型。”  
费诺舔舔嘴唇，继续说。“我们的意识不可避免地把我们往我们希望的方向牵引，当我们希望以某种方式去理解一种事物，我们就这样做了。但是事实与我们的理解相符，或是不符，这或许完全是另一回事。”  
梅格洛尔的笑容已经完全消失了。“我们的意识不可避免地把我们往 我们希望的方向牵引……”他手臂收紧，比先前更加用力地抱着费诺，喃喃地重复着他刚才说过的话。  
接着，他忽然展颜一笑，扶着费诺的肩膀推开他一点。“没错，不过我还是得说这可不能让您把魔法变成现实的可能性增加。”说完，他轻轻吻了吻幼童光洁的额头：“为了防止您做出什么奇怪的举动，也为了我从前的狭隘和怯懦，我想我还是带您去拜访一下阿拉芬威陛下比较妥当。”  
费诺小声哼了一声。“我不想见他。别以为我不知道你打的是什么算盘。”他剜了梅格洛尔一眼，不过这一眼毫无威慑力就是了。  
“您尽管猜测我的用意，不过如果您去的话，我或许可以让您在回来的路上骑一会马。”  
费诺的眼睛亮了一下，梅格洛尔笑起来，不过他又看到费诺努力压着想要上扬的唇角，更大声地哼了一声。于是他伸出手指抿了抿费诺柔软的唇角，让它们扬起一个清浅的笑容，抱着费诺慢慢走到室外。


End file.
